


Dear Friend

by CreamyMilk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other, YOOO SWEET EX-THIRD YEARS BEING GROWN UP KIDS I FEEL LIKE A PROUD PARENT, daichi asahi and kiyoko getting a job how sweet, exchanging (hm) letters, suga pursuing his studies how sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamyMilk/pseuds/CreamyMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birds leaving the nest. Flying on their own. Going far, going high. </p><p>There's this one who has always been leading<br/>This other one shyly following<br/>And this one keeping on going<br/>They have not fallen, nor they have weaken</p><p>But this little one, too pure, too gentle,<br/>discovered things that made him startle<br/>He wasn't ready yet, to be on his own<br/>and instead of going ahead, he stayed alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored so Welp There it is  
> I really wrote it (and posted it) in a rush I know I'm gonna regret it sooner or later But Meeh who cares   
> Enjoy the thought, not the writing

« Dear Suga,  
It’s been a while since I last saw you. It was when we were still in high school, wasn’t it ? How are you doing now ? I’m not asking you about your studies, because I’m pretty sure you’re still working hard ! By the way, I finally got the job I told you about last week ! It makes me so happy ! I met Asahi the other day, he was in front of the bakery I live near of. That’s how we realized we were literally living next to each other. Whoa, I still can’t believe it. In 6 months, 6 whole months living there, and we only meet now. We thought about going to Karasuno, some day, and we wanted to ask you if you would be able to come too ! Alright, let me know, okay ?  
Daichi. »

« Suga,  
It’s me Asahi !! (Daichi gave me your address !!) I’m not really… comfortable with sending letters… you know… The last time I wrote one was years ago, when I was still in middle school I think. I sent it to my great aunt to ask about… Wait no I’m getting lost. Eh, how’s life ? I was thinking that we should meet and play volleyball once again. Like the good old times ! I talked about it to Shimizu and Daichi and they were totally excited about it ! I thought you would be too… !  
I don’t even know when you will receive this letter… And it might get lost ?? What if I got the address wrong ?? What if you moved apartments by now ?? Eeeeh… Why can’t you have a phone number like everyone It would be so much easier to communicate !!! Hmmmm  
Wait … What am I supposed to say now … With… friendship ??  
See you soon ! Asahi »

« Hello.  
Umm… Daichi and Asahi asked me to send you a letter too… Since you weren’t replying to them… So… Hello ! We would be really happy to visit Karasuno and see how the team evolved with you… but if you don’t want it’s okay. I hope everything is going well for you !! We just… kinda miss you…  
Bye !  
Shimizu »

« Suga,  
Why didn’t you reply to all our letters ? Is everything okay ? Suga, we’re friends, and you know that if you need something like money maybe ? or food, or clothes, anything. We’re here for you. We’re thinking about coming to see you where you live. I know it’s far and that we can’t leave our jobs for more than a day but if it’s for you then it’s totally worth it. Shimizu also said she would make cookies for you (sorry I kinda ruined the surprise but tsh, don’t tell anyone). We’ll be here on Saturday 31st ! I hope you’ll make a party for us. Just kidding.  
See ya !  
Daichi »

 

Saturday.  
Door closed. Silent house. Dark rooms. Faded flowers.  
Box full of letters. Closed letters. Unread letters.  
"To send back."

"Ah, you're his friends?" 

"Yes, we are."

"He was a good kid."

"Do you have his new address, by luck?"

"His new... address?" the old apartment owner points at the sky

"He's out there, probably living a better life than the one he had here. Now excuse me, my soap opera is gonna start. Can you take these letters with you?"

 

_"he flies he flies he flies_  
 _flies through the bad weather, the grey sky_  
 _until he realizes he went too high_  
 _the descent was long and hard_  
 _but in the end it wasn't that bad_  
 _The other birds meet again,_  
 _still searching for their old friend_  
 _Not with the team, this time,_  
 _the bird has fallen_  
 _He lost his hope He lost his calm_  
 _The other birds this even has weaken"_


End file.
